


весна

by madzoo



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madzoo/pseuds/madzoo





	весна

С их расцвета проходит не одно столетие, сменяются цари и эпохи, появляются новые боги, чтобы славить их и бояться, строятся корабли, летящие к далеким звездам, и люди все реже вспоминают про Олимп, даже у мужа ее теперь новое имя. И лишь одно остается неизменным порядком природы, как смена сезонов из года в год, восход солнца или любовь матери; смертным все еще неподвластно время и они болеют, старятся и в конце уходят в его царство.  
Персефона сидит у его ног, рядом с золотым их троном, легкомысленное дитя весны на холодных камнях ступеней, и расчесывает свои волосы, костяным гребнем, чем же еще царице подземного мира. Напевает легкую мелодию, и песня ее разносится эхом по залу, лаская и радуя слух. Волосы ее густые и длинные, и она убирает их в косы, вплетая цветы, прелестнее и дороже всех сокровищ в земных недрах. И одна треть года слишком мало, если хочешь провести с кем-то вечность.  
По одному его знаку, ей подносят вино и фрукты, слаще нектара и плодов амброзии, и Гадес сам наливает для нее бокал, вкладывает в нежные руки, и пальцы ее теплые, тонкие, а сама она пахнет солнцем и цветущим лугом. Отпивает из кубка, жмурится довольно, отставляя вино, и целует его в колено благодарно, совсем ребенок спустя века. А потом встает и тянет его за руку танцевать, и поет веселее и громче, в полный голос - до самого Тартара слышно ее песнь.  
Не выпуская его ладоней - бога, которого боится сам Олимп - кружится с ним по залу, запрокинув лицо, и смеется.  
\- Гадес, Анубис, Люцифер, Нергал, Азраил, Самеди, - она распевает звонко. - Кто ты сегодня, милый?  
И Гадес смеется вместе с ней, безумным леденящим смехом, и реки застывают и дрожат горы.  
\- Моя госпожа, - Гермес откашливается, напоминая о своем присутствии. - Скоро лето, моя госпожа, мы и так задержались.

Деметра прекрасная любящая мать, она скорее даст умереть всем людям, чем отпустит свою дочь. И не зря она богиня плодородия, даже погибший урожай всходит под ее взором. Персефона возвращается к ней каждый год, и действительно рада увидеть небо и звезды, чувствовать свежий ветер и дышать им, но больше не терпит солнца.  
\- Ты бледна, моя дорогая. Он морит тебя голодом?  
В который раз спрашивает Деметра, и она повторяет, каждый год, снова и снова, вторую тысячу лет подряд.  
\- Нет, мама, он заботливый муж. Я люблю его.  
Как и любой ребенок она своевольна и непослушна, Деметра не может не переживать за нее, и к осени плачет и причитает над ее судьбой громче и горче день ото дня. И не зря у смертных заведено так, что родители умирают раньше.  
Персефона приносит бутылку вина, разливает им по бокалу, вытирает ей глаза и целует в щеку.  
\- Ну что ты, мама, я же возвращаюсь всегда.  
Протягивает ей бокал, не трогая своего.  
\- Попробуй, виноград для этого вина я собирала своими руками. Он не хуже, чем на земле.  
Цербер приучен только к ее рукам и слушает лишь ее голос, и Персефона вольна покинуть свое царство в любой день и по своему желанию, воды всех рек и все души служат ее слову. Она ничья пленница больше. Деметра выпивает доверчиво, предложенное ей вино, и не помнит больше своего имени, дочери и своего горя.  
\- Лета - река забвения, мама. Воду я набирала из нее.  
К ее возвращению в подземном царстве спеют гранаты, темно-красными тяжелыми от сока плодами, и зацветают луга. Гадес встречает ее у берегов Ахерона, подает руку, помогая сойти с челна, и опускается на колени, целуя живот ее и запястья, грозный безжалостный бог, тоже прирученной собакой.  
\- Я дома, милый, - улыбается она. - Наконец-то, я дома.  
Весна на земле не приходит ни в марте, ни в августе, ни годы спустя. Она не приходит никогда.


End file.
